<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by MeiraLitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576861">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch'>MeiraLitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Morning Sex, Romance, Smut, morkai and astrid are soft ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a very annoying way of waking up, ends as a morning of love making and honest emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F!MC/Morkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You wake up with a curse when the rays of sunlight hitting your right on the face can not be ignored no more. You groan and huff as you try to hide your face in the neck of your red haired lover, but try as you may, sleep has now abandoned you, and any hope to sleep through the entire morning is crushed when the obnoxious ball of fire keeps throwing it’s unwanted light at you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another groan you try to sit down on the bed, but when you are just half way up, the relaxed arms keeping you against your beloved pull you back right onto his body with a sleepy grunt coming from him. Flopping back on his chest, you can’t help but chuckle at the way he keeps you close even in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that your annoyance has subsided, you move your body to lay on top of his, watching his expression change from a frown when you start to move to a slight smile when you settle over him, makes you giggle once again. From your new found vantage point, you observe the features of the man that owns your heart and soul. The sunlight streaming through the window doesn’t reach his eyes just yet, but his fiery red hair turns into a lovely shade of copper with it. You rest your chin on his chest, and with the laziness of the morning mood, you run your fingers through the few strands of hair falling over his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uh, maybe that insidious ball made of fire in the sky is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrible after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way his face relaxes when he sleeps is something that you will never get tired of. You smile when you think of all the times you complained about him drooling all over your face just to get a very offended “I do not drool, pest!” from him, or the times in which you tease him with his snoring. Truly, the list goes on and on, but truth be told, he looks like the most beautiful creature you have ever seen. Then is when your eyes fall into his lips, slightly open and oh so very inviting. Without any hesitation, you move forward until your lips reach his, your tongue and teeth lazily playing with his bottom lip until a low growl makes you open your eyes with a smile plastered on your face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, handsome.” You say with a quiet tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grunt and his arms tightening around your back is all the answer you get. You laugh, louder this time, and the love you feel for him expands in your chest at the adorableness of his morning nature. You sneak towards his lips one more time, and when you kiss him again, his lips move slowly against your own. Is a lazy kiss, almost sloppy, but still, it makes you and Morkai hum with satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun has moved higher now, and soon, light reaches his eyes. You try to stifle your laugh when you see the frown set on his face, an eye creaking open and glaring at the offending window that dares disturb him. Without any ceremony, he rolls over faster than he should at this time of the day, taking you with him and almost burying you between his body and the bed. You yelp in surprise, and squirming out of him you send a playful glare in his direction. And of course, the bastard is pretending to be asleep, but behind his sleepy face, you can see the smirk shine through. You scoff, letting your indignation be heard, which obviously just makes his smirk more obvious. Nonetheless, you make sure to snuggle against him as much as you can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With sunlight no longer on his face, his green gaze turns to you through heavy lidded eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you up so early, doll.” His voice comes out like a rumble, making you feel the vibration from his chest. “Did you have another nightmare?” He tries to not sound concerned as one of his hands starts to run gentle circles against your scalp, but after all this time the undertone of worry in his voice is crystal clear to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart softens at it, his protective nature making you feel safe no matter where you go. You hum against his chest, the relaxing touch of his fingers almost putting you to sleep again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just the sun hitting me square on the face.” You glare over his shoulder at the window, neither of you are a morning person, to Straasa’s distress when your party needs to get moving early in the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles, low and deep, pressing his lips to the top of your head and holding you even closer than before, he speaks against your hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of you wants to give in to the warmth of his body, to the safety of his embrace, close your eyes and let sleep take you, but your gaze remains fixed on him, almost like a spell makes it impossible to look away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl comes from him, his eyes remaining closed as his brows furrow slightly. “You are not sleeping.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are too beautiful to look away from, my life.” His eyes open once again when the honesty of your voice reaches him. “You know, every day I am so thankful for having you, for having your love.” You start to trace the shape of his hair covered jaw with your fingers, your eyes following your own movement, and as you speak, your voice is so full of love and warmth that you can see his green gaze shine with emotions when your fingers move up his cheekbone, slowly brushing over his brown, just to finally settle your palm over his cheek. “I love you so much, Morkai, more than I ever thought I was capable of.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are now fully open, his expression is serious, but his eyes tell all the things his mouth won’t. Tha you mean the world to him, that he will lie his life on the floor to prevent any harm coming to you, that for the rest of his life, his heart is yours to keep. His hand moves to rest on top of yours, and moving it to his lips, he plants a kiss on it before lowering to your mouth. He doesn’t need to say he loves you, not with words at least, he shows his love in different ways, and by the gods, does he make you feel like the most precious creature every single day of your existence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his tongue slides into your mouth, a familiar heat starts to form between your legs. Suddenly, you are very aware of every inch of his naked body against your own, of his member hardening against your stomach, of his hand against the back of your head, the other resting on your buttocks, squeezing it before moving further down, almost reaching your already wet cote. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps kissing you, slow and deliberate, devouring all the little moans that travel from your throat to his mouth as he growls with satisfaction. Your hand tightens against his biceps, the hand on the lower part of your body moving up to your lower back, and then, just like that, he ends the kiss and flips you over, leaving your back against his chest. His lips move to your ear, softly neabling at the tip as the arm in which your head rests moves to cup your breast. You moan when his fingers brush over your nipple, precise movements that he knows drive you mad increasing your arousal. He toys with them while his other hand slowly heads south. You open your legs with anticipation, throwing your leg over his own, and when you do this, his erection occupies the now empty space between them. But before reaching the final destination, he speaks in your ear as he moves his palm in slow circles down on your torso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me want to fuck you until you can’t walk straight when you say such things.” His hoarse voice hits you, and immediately, you can feel another wave of heat pooling between your legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You press your body down, rubbing his member with your aching core. He growls, and the hand in your belly finally moves all the way down. You throw your arm over your head, your hand finding his loose hair and gripping it as his fingers run over your clit. Your body arches in response, his big digits rubbing you in the most delicious way. He spreads your lower lips open with two of his fingers, the other dipping into your burning core and spreading your wetness everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So wet for me already…” He whispers against your ear, before giving you a soft bite. You can hear the satisfaction in his voice as his fingers move in circles around your nub, making you moan and move against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms keep you firmly in place, holding you like a vice as he continues to pleasure you. Your free hand moves down your own body, reaching out for his thick member poking out between your legs. Pre cum is already covering the tip, and spreading it over his head, you grab it and you start to move your hand up and down his cock. You can’t reach much, with his hand also working on you at the same time, nonetheless, that does not dissuade you from your endeavour. The grunts and growls that reverberate against your back, encourage you to keep going, even if you struggle to keep the pace while he drives you crazy with his skilled movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers abandon your clit for a moment, and moving down between your folds, he buries them as deep as they will go. The back of his hand presses against your nub, and the hand working on him clutches the bed sheets instead. Your moans become louder, your breath turns irregular as your release becomes closer and closer. Your body starts to tense, and you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s it precious, cum for me.” His husky voice, sounding thick in your ear gives you the last push you need, and as you moan and whine, wave after wave of unbearable pleasure crashes over you. His arm tightens more against your torso, keeping you firmly in place against him as his fingers keep relentlessly moving inside of you. Your inner walls clamp around him, spasming with every course of pleasure that renders you a limp mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers slow down, the movement becoming almost tender as he helps you come down from your high, until finally he slides them out of your body. His hands start to massage your thighs, and when you have recovered some of your breath, you turn your head towards him and pull his head towards you, your lips claiming his as you position yourself a bit higher, your hand reaching between your bodies. The hand that was still resting on your breast moves up to your throat as he responds to your kiss in kind, he applies no pressure, the gesture a reminder of ownership, but also of trust. You wouldn’t let anyone else do something like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you didn’t use to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it, but after all this time, you can give yourself to him in this way, the trust between you so unbreakable that nothing in his touch could ever make you uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand stops massaging your thigh, and instead, now he keeps your legs wide open for him. You direct the head of his cock to your entrance, and with his hand tightening around your leg, he thrust his hips and buries himself inside you in one slow, single motion, making both of you groan with pleasure. His lips return to yours as he kisses you deep and slow, your tongues dance against each other before he slides back until almost being all the way out, just to slide back in in another slow motion. You moan against him, stopping the kiss and with heavy lidded eyes meeting his, the love for you so obvious that it makes your heart ache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you…” you whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms tighten around you, the hand on your throat applying light pressure as he growls possessively at your words. Your eyes close one more time when he thrust back into you, harder than before, but still slow. You focus on the way his thick member stretches you out, almost painful with the size of him, but this slight ache is one you welcome. Soon, his movements become steady, thrusting in and out your wet body with the sound of your moans and his hips slamming against your wet body filling the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on his hair becomes a fist, pulling and holding onto him for dear life as you feel your second orgasm inching closer. Your mouths move between kisses, groans, growls and moans, unable to do just one for too long. If the arm moving from your torso up to your throat was not keeping you in place, you would be squirming uncontrollably with every one of his movements. Not long after, his shoves start to turn harder every time he slams back in you, the hand keeping your legs open is substituted by his own, his now free hand moving back to your swollen clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You scream as a crushing wave of pleasure hits you straight in your core, the combination of his cock as his fingers too much to handle. You start to sob as the pleasure becomes too great. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, Morkai, I- I can’t-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your words are cut short when his fingers move in the most delicious way, making you sob one more time. It seems you needn’t say anything after all, because after a few more movements, you scream his name as pleasure hits you like lighting. For the second time, your body trembles and spasms, this time around his member still thrusting inside you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, Astrid... give it all to me.” His voice comes between breaths, a mix of grunts and words as he is about to reach his own release. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your orgasm is still going, his fingers and cock stimulating you in and out, the hand on your throat moves to your jaw, holding it with an iron grip as his mouth assaults your own. His kiss is full of need, emotions pouring through it. You can feel his love, his ferocious protection and devotion through it, your walls squeeze around him one more time, and a deep groan from Morkai’s throat joins your own as he thrusts deep and hard, keeping himself as deep as he can and releasing pulse after pulse of liquid heat inside of you. He presses your hips hard against his, not leaving a single inch of space between you both, and with a finale exhale, your bodies become limp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your bodies relax as you try to recover your breath, hearts hammering against your chests. The hand on your jaw is now cupping your cheek, his thumb running slow over your cheekbones and lips. He hums with satisfaction from time to time, your breaths still not fully recovered. Placing your hand over his, you press his palm against your cheek, rubbing against it before turning around to lay face to face. He lets you move and get comfortable before throwing his leg over your hip and his arms around your back. His palm rests against the back of your head as he keeps you warm and secure against himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A content  sigh leaves your lips as you snuggle against him. You caress his chest with whatever little space there is for you to move, covering in kisses every part of skin you can reach, that’s it until his finger moves to your chin, asking you to lift up your head. When you do, his lips cover yours in an almost delicate caress, next, he grabs the hand on his chest, bringing it to his mouth and planting some more kisses on your palm and wrist before letting you rest it on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Astrid.” The intensity on his eyes and the matter of fact tone he is using almost makes you tear up. You truly don’t know what you’ve done to deserve this man, but Gods know, you will never let go of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Always.” You respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, and as you see the green of his eyes become less intense and get filled with tenderness, a small, honest smile, one that you don’t see too often, forms on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” He repeats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with your body safely against his own, the two of you fall back into a deep slumber as your hearts, so full of love for each other that it could burst, beats as one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>